Marshal/Games/Quotes/BW
Initial battle * Before battle :"Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder. My mentor sees your potential as a Trainer and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you--to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Oh, so strong. That makes my heart dance!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"That's my final Pokémon! So we'll use our last bit of strength!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"Well, this may be the last. I will put everything into my next move!" * When defeated :"There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you--because you have these things." * After being defeated :"Whew! Well done! As your battles continue, aim for even greater heights!" * General afterword :"Representing the Pokémon League in the absence of the Champion has been my duty as Alder's student. However, there is nothing as empty as words not backed up by strength. A word in your ear, strong challenger... The other members of the Elite Four are far more powerful than I am. Do not underestimate them!" * If defeated last :"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue." ;Rematch * Before battle :"I thank you deeply for the chance for another round of combat against you. In myself, I seek to develop the strength of a fighter. And shatter any weakness in myself! Prevailing with the force of my convictions! Victory, decisive victory, is my intention! Challenger, here I come!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Oh! Strong as usual. That makes my heart dance!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"The last one! I'll use the last bit of strength!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"Oh... This may be the last. I will put everything into the next move!" * When defeated :"There is no strongest Pokémon or single best combination... So, there are no guarantees of winning. But the determination to be strong and to continue to grow and improve is itself a great strength. It's the determination that you show that makes me respect you." * After being defeated :"There are still many strong s in this Pokémon League. You should deepen your bonds with your Pokémon by battling with them." * General afterword :"In times past, I wandered all the regions of the world in pursuit of strength... One day, I met my mentor and began to grasp the wisdom of making strength an internal quality... And one day, I decided to become part of the Elite Four of Unova... For some reason, the battle we just had brought those fateful times back to mind." * If defeated last :"The strength shown by you and your Pokémon has deeply impressed me... Please, continue to the next room to face the strongest Trainer of the Unova region!" ;Victory Road :"Of course! And no one can get away from themselves." :"My mentor told me you were here, so I came to see. Listen. Even if you lose in battle, if you surpass what you've done before, you have bested yourself. Take the opportunity of a battle to look at your opponent, look at the Pokémon involved, and look at yourself!" Cheren: "Are those Alder's words?" :"Maybe. But I'm borrowing them. What I want are battles with Trainers who believe in themselves like that... When I mix it up with a Trainer like that, both my Pokémon and I get even stronger. Well then, I'll be waiting for your challenge in the Pokémon League."